


Quelques mots pour les morts

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Character Study, Force Visions, Gen, Grief, Jawas - Freeform, Missing Scene, Tatooine Culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Attendant le retour de Luke, Obi-Wan réfléchit à la vie, à la mort et au futur, tandis qu'avec l'aide de C-3PO et R2-D2, il prend soin des dépouilles des Jawas.





	Quelques mots pour les morts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/gifts).
  * A translation of [Words for the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095645) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 



“Et ça les amènerait tout droit – - _à la maison_ –"

Obi-Wan Kenobi ne courut pas après Luke quand le jeune homme se précipita vers son speeder, abandonnant les débris de la forteresse mobile des Jawas. Quand il était plus jeune, avant ce long exil solitaire sur cette planète poussiéreuse, il avait appris, parfois de façon bien rude, qu’il arrivait que la meilleure chose à faire soit de lâcher prise totalement, d’arrêter de tenter d’infléchir le cours des choses, aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître. Et, en conséquence, la galaxie toute entière avait payé le prix de son échec, un échec complet, spectaculaire.

Peut-être que si ses choix avaient été différents vingt ans auparavant, les choses seraient fort différentes maintenant. Peut-être que le jeune homme blond comme les sables se précipitant jusqu’à son speeder aurait grandi en possession du secret qu’Obi-Wan gardait depuis vingt ans. Peut-être qu’Anakin Skywalker serait à ses côtés –.

Et peut-être que non. C’était impossible d’être sûr, même avec la Force, et ce qui était passé ne pouvait être changé. Mais il avait payé un prix bien trop élevé la dernière fois qu’il avait tenté d’empêcher un Skywalker de suivre son cœur, et la galaxie tout entière en souffrait en résultat.

Qui plus est, Obi-Wan était bien plus âgé désormais et c’était plus compliqué qu’avant de suive le rythme des jeunes. Mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Et, ce qu’il n’aurait jamais compris quand il avait l’âge de Luke, il y avait bien d’autres façons pour atteindre son but que se jeter tête en avant.

Il se tourna et projeta sa voix de façon à ce que Luke l’entende, même à cette distance, sans avoir à crier. "Attends, Luke! C’est trop dangereux!” Il ne dégaina pas ses autres arguments, ceux dont il savait que Luke refuserait de les écouter. _Tu n’as pas à voir ça. C’est mieux que tu n’y ailles pas. C’est bien assez dur quand ce sont des étrangers qui sont massacrés, mais quand c’est ta famille-_

Mais il ne fut pas surpris quand Luke l’ignora totalement, démarrant le speeder et disparaissant hors de sa vue. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en appeler à la Force pour connaître les pensées de Luke : un espoir affolé d’arriver à la ferme à temps pour les sauver.

Mais ce but, aussi noble qu’il soit, était déjà un échec. Les preuves de l’assaut sur la forteresse mobile étaient bien trop parlantes. Owen et Beru étaient déjà morts.

Obi-Wan n’avait pas ressenti leur mort – ils n’étaient pas particulièrement doués vis à vis de la Force (ce qui les auraient rendu faciles à sentir même à distance), même si ça ce n’était pas une preuve. Il avait été bien trop occupé à cacher à Luke une partie de l’histoire pour percevoir quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

Mais la Force lui avait montré autre chose – des visions, persistantes au fil des années, qui avaient empli et ses méditations et ses rêves. Un jeune homme étrangement familier gisant inconscient dans un canyon désertique, tandis qu’un droïd bleu et blanc boudait dans l’ombre. Une mer sans fin de pierres flottant dans le vide de l’espace. Des corridors métalliques remplis de portes anti-explosions et de stormtroopers, et le son discordant, forcé, d’une respiration mécanique. La lumière et le bourdonnement d’un sabre laser d’un rouge sang, la douleur lorsque son corps était frappé et qu’il s’effondrait –

La Force ne pouvait tout lui montrer. Seulement des indices, des aperçus, des potentiels. C’était à lui de s’approprier ces connaissances et de les utiliser pour façonner le futur de son mieux. Et ce matin, la Force l’avait guidé dans le désert. Quand il avait effrayé les Tuskens et compris l’identité de leur victime, Obi-Wan avait su que tout venait de se mettre en marche. La fin approchait et désormais tout était possible.

(Maintenant qu’il y était, maintenant que la fin était si proche, il était tellement calme. Il n’y avait plus de lutte, simplement son propre destin et la façon dont il l’acceptait, plein de l’espoir que son sacrifice serait utile.)

Mais il existait d’autres moyens de comprendre que la Force. Il avait passé assez de temps dans les déserts de Tatooine, chassant, traquant, errant et posant des questions, pour deviner l’histoire qui s’était produite ici, la lisant dans les restes de la forteresse mobile. Les traces d’impact sur la forteresse avaient plusieurs heures, les traces des Banthas étaient plus fraîches et pourtant ils n’avaient repéré aucun signe de troupes impériales dans leurs allées et venues.

Cela signifiait qu’aussitôt qu’ils avaient obtenu l’information nécessaire des Jawas – ce qui avait dû aller vite, les Jawas étaient des couards face à un adversaire plus fort, préférant la fuite à l’affrontement, et ils avaient dû rapidement se rendre et espérer que supplier et offrir des pots de vins les protégeraient des forces de l’Empire – les forces impériales s’étaient séparées. Certaines étaient restées pour maquiller leurs traces à la forteresse mobile. Le massacre de toute la tribu, les armes tuskens, les traces de Bantha – les meurtres et leur dissimulation précipitée en disaient assez sur la valeur des informations que contenait le droïd R2 à ses côtés.

Le reste de la troupe s’était sûrement dirigé immédiatement vers la ferme des Lars. Ils auraient frappé poliment à la porte (ou pas), et peu importe ce qu’Owen leur aurait donné, ils auraient abattu Beru et Owen sans autre forme de procès. Puis ils auraient brûlé la ferme et maquillé cela, une autre attaque Tusken probablement. Comme ils l’avaient fait là avec les Jawa. Personne sur Tatooine ne poserait la moindre question. La vie sur cette planète était déjà assez dure sans chercher à la compliquer encore.

Si Obi-Wan avait interprété correctement la situation, c’était désormais possible de laisser Luke retourner à la ferme sans risque majeur. L’Empire était brutal mais efficace, ses troupes ne s’attarderaient pas après avoir exécuté leurs ordres, encore plus alors que les droïdes recherchés n’étaient toujours pas entre leurs mains. Il était peu probable qu’un soldat soit resté en arrière dans l’espoir d’attirer les droïdes, ou quelqu’un pouvant les mener aux droïdes. La subtilité n’était pas vraiment leur stratégie préférée. Ils préféraient agir, plus qu’attendre. Les seuls avec deux sous de ruse étaient Palpatine et Vader, et Palpatine était probablement trop occupé pour se mêler de tout ça.

Quant à Vader, il ne poserait plus jamais le pied sur Tatooine. C’était la principale raison du choix d’Obi-Wan quant à son exil. Si le Sith avait posé le pied sur la planète, Obi-Wan l’aurait su immédiatement, mais cela n’était pas arrivé en vingt ans. Si cela n’arrivait pas en ces heures critiques, cela n’arriverait jamais.

Obi-Wan n’avait pas besoin d’aller constater ce qui était arrivé à Owen et Beru : son imagination et ses souvenirs lui offraient bien assez de détails comme ça. Mais Luke avait besoin de l’apprendre. Et si Obi-Wan avait tenté de l’empêcher, Luke ne lui aurait plus jamais fait confiance, et n’aurait jamais appris ce qu’il avait désespérément besoin d’apprendre : à suivre la Force. Luke devait faire le choix de partir, librement, volontairement. Il ne pouvait être forcé ou entraîné, ou il serait une proie de choix pour le Côté Obscur.

Ce n’était pas juste, ce n’était pas bien que Owen et Beru souffrent et meurent pour ça. Mais ça ferait pencher la balance. Il était clair que Luke voulait partir, ça s’entendait dans sa voix, mais il se retenait à cause de la peur et du désespoir de son oncle, et pour toutes les histoires qui allaient avec. Libéré de cela, rien ne retiendrait plus Luke.

Alors au lieu de protester, comme il l’aurait fait plus jeune, il attendit. Il avait l’habitude de la solitude, mais maintenant il ne l’était plus vraiment : le droïd de protocole doré C-3P0 et R2, plus petit et tellement plus prompt à se jeter dans les ennuis, étaient à ses côtés. Et le premier – bizarrerie de son design ou choix délibéré- ne prenait pas particulièrement bien tous les bouleversements de la journée écoulée.

“Monsieur, Général Kenobi, croyez-vous que Maître Luke reviendra? " C-3PO s’aventura à demander nerveusement.  

“ Oh oui.“ Obi-Wan eut un petit gloussement, presque malgré lui. “Il reviendra. Cependant, nous allons sans doute rester là un moment, car son retour à la maison sera tout sauf joyeux. “

“Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, monsieur ? “

Obi-Wan se redressa. “Oui. Tu es un droïd de protocole, je crois? Nous allons donner à ses pauvres Jawas une sépulture digne de ce nom.“

C-3P0 était ravi d’avoir quelque chose à faire pour s’occuper – et pour se tordre les mains devant le problème. “Quelle forme de rites funéraires considéreriez-vous comme la plus appropriée, dans les circonstances actuelles ? Je crains de ne pas être équipé pour les plus traditionnelles -“

“Construisons un bûcher, alors. “ Obi-Wan se tourna vers R2, qui avait été incapable de gravir la pente escarpée jusqu’aux restes de la forteresse mobile, et avait dû rester plus bas, sur un sol plus plat. “Pourras-tu nous fournir une étincelle, mon ami ? “

La petite unité R2 émit un bip affirmatif et sortit un petit briquet d’un de ses compartiments de stockage. Un petite flamme jaillit, vacillante mais soutenue.  

"Très bien." Il se tourna vers C-3P0. "Commençons donc."

C-3PO n’était pas sûr d’y arriver au début, mais les corps étaient assez légers pour qu’il puisse les porter s’il se pliait dans la bonne position. “Je dois dire que je n’ai jamais eu à utiliser mon programme de cette façon auparavant !“

Obi-Wan eut un sourire triste. “Je crains que cela ait été une trop grande part de ma propre expérience.“

***

L’air de Tatooine était si sec que les robes des Jawas étaient déjà sèches comme de l’amadou, bien que les corps n’aient pas fini de perdre toute leur humidité. Le feu prit aisément, mais la fumée qui s’en dégagea au début était lourde, épaisse. Obi-Wan couvrit le bas de son visage d’un tissu jusqu’à ce que cela diminue. C-3PO agitait les mains désespérément pour la dissiper, et en fit grand cas vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas, mais les deux droïds n’en furent pas autrement touchés.

Les Jawas étaient petits et filiformes, toujours vêtus de capes avec capuchons quand ils quittaient leur grande demeure roulante, ne laissant voir que leurs yeux ambrés brillants. La plupart des colons de Tatooine les haïssaient, les rejetant comme des petites pestes exaspérantes au mieux, et comme des êtres odieux au pire. Mais ils étaient à peu près sans danger si vous compreniez leur façon de vivre, et Obi-Wan visitait souvent leurs caravanes quand elles passaient à proximité. Il avait appris bien des ragots et des nouvelles ainsi, et beaucoup de leurs coutumes tribales. Il savait, grâce aux légères variations sur la coupe et les plis de leurs capuchons et de leurs ceintures que ces Jawas étaient des membres du groupe familial des K'issinigick, qui avaient tendance à circuler dans la portion du désert de ce point à Anchorhead. Ils étaient liés à de nombreux autres clans et les liens entre les clans étaient autant des liens commerciaux qu’une certaine rivalité. Ils seraient regrettés.

"Je n’aime pas l’idée d’être arrêté aussi brusquement, " C-3P0 murmurait doucement tandis qu’il ajoutait un autre corps au bûcher. "La grâce en soit rendu au Concepteur que nous ayons évité un tel désagrément jusqu’à maintenant. Tout particulièrement si c’est mon compagnon qu’ils recherchent. Ils me mettront très certainement en pièces quand ils se rendront compte que je n’ai aucune information à offrir -"

Obi-Wan s’éclaircit la gorge et C-3PO resta silencieux un moment, avant de changer de sujet. "Je crois comprendre qu’il est traditionnel de dire quelques mots pour les défunts – que c’est -" C-3P0 tenta.

Obi-Wan le coupa de nouveau avec un autre raclement de gorge. Il étendit les mains en direction du bûcher, les paumes en direction du sol. Il comprenait assez bien la langue des Jawas, mais la parlait assez mal car les cordes vocales humaines ne pouvaient produire que la moitié des sons requis. Il essaya tout de même de son mieux.

"Les vôtres ont tiré grand avantage de vos marchandises,” dit-il dans une approximation grossière de la langue des Jawas. "Vos biens ont trouvé de dignes propriétaires. Vous êtes parmi les plus honorés des négociants et vos aimés couvrent de gloire vos exploits de marchandeur. Vous vous en allez vers des terres où tout ce qui est désirable est abondant, où nous vous rejoindrons quand notre temps sera écoulé. "

Et, même si ce n’était pas part de la culture Jawa, pas du tout, il y avait autre chose qu’il devait ajouter. "Et puisse la Force être avec vous, " dit-il, s’exprimant en Basic. Il pensa aux Jawas de la tribu K’issinigick, victimes collatéralles innocentes du désir irrépréistabke de domination de l’Empire. A Owen ; à Beru. "A tout jamais."

R2 bipa doucement.

C-3P0 soulevait le dernier pauvre petit corps quand Obi-Wan entendit le bruit caractéristique du speeder de Luke. Quand l’engin arriva quelques secondes après, il était clair, vu l’expression dévastée et sidérée sur le visage de Luke, qu’Obi-Wan avait prédit sans erreur le destin de Beru et d’Owen.

C-3PO hésitât, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose, puis sembla estimer qu’il valait mieux se taire.

"Tu n’aurais rien pu faire, Luke,” lui dit Obi-Wan doucement, quand Luke s’avança vers lui, incapable de croiser son regard. "Tu aurais été tué aussi et les droïds seraient maintenant aux mains de l’Empire. "

Même maintenant, Luke pouvait dire non. Mais quand il le regarda, il y avait dans son expression une détermination que jamais encore Obi-Wan n’y avait vue. Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Luke semblait un homme, plus un garçon. "Je veux venir avec vous sur Alderaan. Il n’y a plus rien pour moi ici. Je veux apprendre à maîtriser la Force et devenir in Jedi, comme mon père.”

C’était tout ce qu’Obi-Wan avait toujours espéré. Et pourtant, il n’y avait aucune joie, aucun triomphe dans cette victoire. Il acquiesca, tapota l’épaule de Luke, et ensemble ils retournèrent au speeder, les deux droïds les suivant. Calmes. Pensifs. Affligés par le deuil.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux le bûcher, sans un mot, le speeder rugissant dans le vent.

 


End file.
